House Guests
by cgever
Summary: Lily Evans gets a letter that ruins her summer holidays. James Potter and Sirius Black were coming to stay at her house to keep safe.
1. Chapter 1

I hated this war. I mean all war sucks but now it got way personal. I was leaving my 6th year at Hogwarts and I got a letter from my mom telling me that a couple of kids from school had to come live with us for the summer because it was the only way to keep them safe. Me thinking of some little first year I could mentor or something was completely wrong. So far from a kid and so far from someone I would even want to mentor. I had written her back asking if I knew who it was and what house they were in. That's when she told me that I was going to have the worst freaking summer of my life. Well this was her actual reply.

Dear Lily,

I boys that are going to be staying are but Gryffindors. I figures if they were in your house that you would get along with them just fine. When I found out all danger that they were being put in by being a pureblood wizard that liked muggle-borns it broke my heart. I knew you would agree. They are both sixth years like you. I think I have heard you talk about them before so I figured you guys were friends. They are James Potter and Sirius Black. I met with them briefly and I have to say they both are very well mannered and sweet young men. James Potter even told me that he has always been sweet on you but you have never shown any interest. Well that's all fine but he is such a sweet boy I think you should rally think about it. But it's up to you. Mrs. Potter told me that she promises that they boys will be well behaved and she even came and added a couple of rooms to our house for the boys. They are just lovely rooms.

Love Mum

Her whole letter had made me laugh. I don't know which part was funnier the well-mannered or sweet young men. Neither of those things sounded like Potter and Black at all. But if they really were in that much danger maybe I can bare one summer with them. I mean I lasted 6 years at school with them. But if Potter and Black had met with my parents why haven't they bugged me about getting to spend the summer with me? I don't know but part of me was relieved. Maybe they wouldn't bother me that much this summer. But I knew that was most likely not going to happen.

I stilled had a week before the summer holiday started. They exam were over. We were just hanging out and doing nothing for the last week. My two best friends Alice and Marlene and I had planned on spending most of our time by the lake. Alice had to spend time with Frank Longbottom, her boyfriend, before summer holiday. Alice and Frank had been dating for as long as I remember. They were great together started dating in our third year. Today me and Marlene were going to go sit by the lake and plan out our summer plans of when we were going to see each other.

When I was walking down to the lake I saw she was talking to Black and knew this was no good. When I was almost there Black walked away. I went and sat next to her.

"So what did he want?" I asked her

"Oh nothing, just kept going on about how this summer was going to be. Then said that he couldn't wait to see me over summer. I don't know what he was talking about."

"Oh ya about that, you will be seeing him over break. Did I forget to mention that."

"When will I being seeing him over holiday. I'm all booked up. My parents are taking me to Spain for a month after I get off the train , after that I am spending 2 weeks with you, then off to my grandmum in America for the rest of holiday. So when exactly will I be seeing him."

"You see him and Potter are going to be staying with my for the whole holiday."

"THERE WHAT!"

I showed her the letter from my mum. She was in total shock. I think for a second she thought about telling me that she couldn't make it to my house this summer. But she knew better than to do that to me and Alice.

"Oh Lily I am so sorry. I wish that I could spend the whole summer with you so you don't have to deal with those two idiots all summer."

"Really?"

"Well no, but I thought I would be a better friend if I said that."

"Oh well aren't you just so funny. But how in the hell am I supposed to deal with them?"

"I don't know. Maybe try and spend a lot of your time out of the house. Spend time with your sister. Maybe even date some guy in your neighborhood. That would be so funny, Potter would flip."

"Yes that is exactly what I need to do. My mum already thinks me and Potter are perfect for each other. Imagine me coming home with some dude for dinner. With by the way my mum, Potter, and Black. That would be like the worst idea in the world."

"Ya, I guess you are right. "

Me and her sat there all day and planned ways for me to ignore Potter and Black all summer. The rest of the week at school we spent planning what I was going to do every day, making plans to meet up with Alice some days, and packing all or stuff up.

And before we knew it we were on the Hogwarts Express heading home to my doom. What really surprised me was that Potter and Black still hadn't even said anything to me about staying the summer. Only the same Potter asking me out and Black cheering him on. Me, Marlene, and Alice were just in ur compartment on the train just hanging out when our door opened and the came in the Marauders. I knew this was coming they all had that look in their eyes.

"EVANS!" Potter yelled atme.

"What do you want Potter?"

"Well I don't know if you were informed about what going on this summer but…."

"Yes Potter I know. What about if?"

"Oh you do know. Well I just wanted to know how you felt about this?"

"Well I have I whole lot of stuff to do this summer. So you won't be seeing much of me anyways. You are just probably going to be bored. But like I said its whatever I have stuff to do so you won't see me much."

"Why won't you be around much?"

"Well you see I have a lot of stuff to do before school starts. "

"You have three months before we come back to school. Why would it take you all summer to do that?"

"Potter there are a lot of things you just don't understand. I have a lot tht I have to do and that's all."

"Maybe I could help you what do you need done?"

"Well that is just none of your business."

"Evans are you just making this up as an a reason to be away from the house to avoid me all summer?"

"Potter don't be too arrogant. There are just things that have to be done that's it. So if you don't mind me and my friends would like you to leave so we can get back to our conversation. Thank you and goodbye."

"See you later Evans." They all left. Potter had a smirk on his face. The one that I couldn't stand him to use it just under my skin to see it.

"Well I can see that you are going to have a super fun holiday." Alice told me when we were finally Marauder free.

"You could say that again." The rest of the time we played exploding snaps and talked about all kinds of stuff. But then the train stopped and I knew it was time to say goodbye to friends and head home to the worst possible summer someone could have.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I got off the train I saw my mum and dad. I ran to them and gave them I big huge.

"Mum! Dad! I have missed you guys so much!" I gave them both another hug.

"We missed you to sweetheart!" My dad said.

"So are we ready? I bet Petunia just can't wait to see me!" I told them sarcastically.

"Now hold on honey we have to wait for your friends. Now where are they?" My mum asked me.

"Were coming Mrs. Evans. Sorry our friend Peter was trying to get off the train and slipped and his trunk popped open and we had to help him put his stuff back away." Potter explained to her. I had a hard time believing this. Yes Peter was a klutz but knowing Potter and Black they were up to no good.

"Oh you guys are such sweet boys. Taking care of your friends. Just so thoughtful." My mum gushed over them. I saw Potter smirk at me again. God how I hated when he did that. It just proved that he was up to know good when he did this.

"Lily let me take your bags. There is no need for a young lady to carry her own luggage around when there are perfectly capable young men around to do it."

Potter just infuriates me acting like a gentleman because my parents were around. What is he trying to do? Is he trying to make my mum feel sorry for him because I won't go out with him? God I have no idea.

"Oh how thoughtful James! Such a gentleman." My mum was just too impressed with him. When we got into the car to go home all I wanted was to get home and go to my room and sleep and ignore the unwanted house guest. But I should have known that my mother would not allow this to happen. She told my dad that we were going to stop for some dinner and talk about summer plans. I was just glad that I got to pick the restaurant. I really wanted some Italian food. When we got to the restaurant I should have guessed that Potter would not have dropped the gentleman act. He opened the door for me, pushed out my chair for me and everything. I just wished that he would be less charming like Black. But oh no Black was quite the charmer to I guess. I don't know who my mother likes better. Potter or Black?

"So I know that you are all in danger at the moment and that's why you have to stay wit us, but I do have some request okay?" My mother started

"Yes, of course Mrs. Evans." Both Potter and Black say in unison.

"Okay good. So I want you three to spend most of your time together to try and stay safe. Always having other people there to protect your back is a good thing. So I hope you will try and do that. Lily I know that you like to have a lot of time to yourself so I just want to make sure when ever you leave the house you have at least one of them with you okay?"

"Mum come on every time I leave?"

"Yes honey every time. It's the only way I know that you are all safe."

"Fine!" I mumbled. I could believe this I was going to be required to spend most of my time with two most insufferable Marauders. I was hoping on avoiding them but now it looks like its going to be a good day to get an hour by myself. I knew that I was going to have to talk to them and set up some guide lines to how this summer holiday was going to work.


End file.
